Deployable radio frequency (RF) reflector antennas have been used on spacecraft for several decades to serve communications and radar missions. An important consideration for space-to-ground and ground-to-space communications is that the larger the spacecraft antenna, the more discrete the ground receiver antenna can be for a given communications link budget. In many cases these large antennas must be folded to fit inside the booster during launch then autonomously unfolded once in space.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.